The subject matter described and illustrated herein relates generally to electrical lead assemblies, and more particularly, to a connector assembly for connecting an electrical lead to an electrode.
An electrocardiograph (ECG) system monitors heart electrical activity in a patient. Conventional ECG systems utilize electrodes placed on a patient in specific locations to detect electrical impulses generated by the heart during each beat. Typically, the electrical impulses or signals are detected by and directly transferred from the electrodes to a stationary ECG monitor via multiple cables or wires. The ECG monitor performs various signal processing and computational operations to convert the raw electrical signals into meaningful information that can be displayed on a monitor or printed out for review by a physician.
ECG measurements are taken by applying electrodes to different chest locations and additional body locations, such as the arms and legs. Each of the electrodes is electrically connected to the ECG monitor by a corresponding electrical lead. To electrically connect the electrical leads to the electrodes, an end portion of each electrical lead typically includes an electrical connector that engages an electrical contact, for example a stud, of the corresponding electrode. Each electrical connector is typically connected to the corresponding lead using conventional methods, such as by welding, soldering, or crimping the electrical connector to the end portion of the corresponding electrical lead. However, connecting the electrical connectors to the electrical leads may increase the cost and/or difficulty of manufacturing and/or assembling the electrical leads. Moreover, the electrical connectors typically engage the electrical contacts of the electrodes using a “snap”, “pinch”, or “grabber” arrangement, which may increase a size and/or a complexity of the electrical leads and therefore may increase the cost and/or difficulty of manufacturing the electrical leads, assembling the electrical leads, and/or connecting the electrical leads to the electrodes.
There is a need for an electrical lead that is less costly and/or more easily manufactured, assembled, and/or connected to an electrode than at least some known electrical leads.